


Discovering Atlas (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Series: Atlas, by Angelbaby1 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: Between what was and what will be stands James Tiberius Kirk, in all his fractured patchwork glory. Because saving the Federation was only the beginning. Podfic of Angelbaby1's "Discovering Atlas"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discovering Atlas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233570) by Angelbaby1. 



[](https://postimg.org/image/yocjpvrzj/)   
[image hosting websites](https://postimage.org/)  
  


Download link: from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/suu131)

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumbr.com)!


End file.
